


Pastel colours and opinions

by amalietheunicorn



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Also not??, Anne with an E - Freeform, F/M, Moody is so sweet, Ruby Gillis - Freeform, Ruby is jealous, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalietheunicorn/pseuds/amalietheunicorn
Summary: Ruby has an interesting encounter in the forest.





	Pastel colours and opinions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I don't know how this turned out, because it did not go in the direction that i was thinking, but maybe it's fine?  
> Anyway, Moody is an awkward sweetheart, and Ruby deserves to be happy.

Ruby Gillis felt a wave of jealousy run through her stomach, when she entered the classroom Monday morning. She knew that it was wrong, and that she should be happy for her friend, but as she saw Anne standing there, laughing at something the brown-haired boy in front of her had said, she couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. 

Ever since Gilbert had returned to Avonlea, him and Anne were rarely seen apart. Ruby had tried to talk to Diana about it, but Diana hadn't seemed anything but thrilled for Anne. And it wasn't because Ruby hadn't noticed the admiring glances Gilbert had sent Anne before he left, but it still hurt to know that she was never going to be the one receiving that look. The worst thing was that she wasn't even sure whether she was in love with Gilbert, or if Ruby just wanted someone to look at her, like he looked at Anne. 

"Ruby!", Josie called from their table. Ruby cast a last look at the pair, before she sat down next to Josie with a sigh. "I really don't get what he sees in her.", Josie mumbled. She had probably noticed Ruby's stare. "I mean, he could find someone way better than that annoying redhead", she spoke the last words in a disgusted tone. 

It was no secret that Josie despised Anne, although Ruby didn't really get why. Maybe she was jealous of her too? It never seemed like Anne had done anything to deserve Josie's spite. Ruby felt the need to defend her other friend, but she stayed quiet. Eventually class began, and the kids settled down. It was time for the weekly spelling bee, and Ruby was once again, one of the first to sit down, while Anne won as always. 

Anne had often helped Ruby with her spelling, but she still had a lot to learn. She just didn’t get how everything seemed so easy to Anne, while everything was so hard to Ruby. She also didn't miss the warm glance Gilbert and Anne sent each other, as they were the two only ones left in the competition. 

At lunch Anne pulled Ruby aside and asked her if anything was wrong. "You've just seemed a bit plaintive lately. I want you to know, that as your fellow kindred spirit, you can always talk to me.", Anne said. Ruby was close to letting her feelings out, but she didn't. She did truly want Anne to be happy, and her causing drama was probably not what Anne wanted. 

After school Ruby took a walk in the forest alone. It was so beautiful at this time of the year. The spring flower's pastel colours blended together and created a beautiful fairy tale like landscape. She would forever be grateful for Anne teaching her how to notice such pretty things. Suddenly she heard footsteps, and her heart stopped for a second, before she saw Moody walking in front of her.

He hadn't noticed her either, so he jumped at the sound of her voice. "Hello", she called. "He- hello!", he clumsily said. They stood in silence for a few seconds before he said: "It's beautiful isn't it?", Ruby looked around as absorbed all the colours, smells, and sounds. "Yes, it is." 

Ruby felt a slight blush form on her cheeks as the silence fell between them. "So, uhm-", he started, "would you maybe, want to walk with me?", He awkwardly scratched his neck. Ruby nodded, and they began walking. When they weren't looking directly at each other anymore, it was much easier to talk. Ruby had never been friends with Moody, nor had they ever had a real conversation, but soon they were both babbling on about various subjects. "I just feel like if Mr. Phillips didn't try to embarrass us constantly, maybe we would want to try harder, you know?" Moody had said, while Ruby nodded eagerly. "Yes, exactly!" Time flew by. 

The afternoon sun slowly set, and the dark creeped up upon them. When ruby noticed this, she let out a little shriek, which startled Moody enough to make him let out a similar sound. "I promised mother I would help make dinner, she's going to be so mad!" 

"I'll walk you home!", he exclaimed. "That's very kind of you, but my father can't see me with a boy, he would murder us both.", she sighed, "Today has been really nice, but I'll see you, tomorrow right?" Moody nodded, and bid farewell. 

When Ruby ran home, she noticed two things. Firstly, after five minutes in Moody's company, she had felt very relaxed and comfortable, it felt like he just got her, and he really gave her time to talk, and to express her opinion. She didn't dare think about what her dad would say, if he knew that his daughter had suddenly begun expressing her viewpoints. Secondly, in all that time she had spent with Moody, she had not given Gilbert a single thought. She still thought about this when she went to bed that night, with a cheerful smile on her face.


End file.
